


Das kleine Kind

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Series: Das kleine Kind [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Blackmail, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Wie weit würde man für jemand anderen gehen?





	Das kleine Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [小さな子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127906) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel)
  * Translation into English available: [The little Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127756) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel)
  * A translation of [The little Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127756) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel). 



**Das kleine Kind**  
 

Hass ist der Ausgang

Hass ist die Frucht.  
 

Ich bin ein kleines Kind,

Das Angst im Dunkeln hat

Die Gassen wirken groß

und düster  
 

Wie die Menschen die sich hier aufhalten

Es ist ihr Reich, sie kennen sich hier aus.  
 

Warum bin ich hier?

Fragt sich das kleine Kind.

Es wird weh tun.

Das weiß es.  
 

Es wartet auf den, der es hier herbestellt hat.

Es weiß dass er kommen und es mit ihnen allein lassen wird.  
 

Warum komme ich noch her?

Fragt sich das kleine Kind.

Es sieht in seine Tasche.

Auf dem Foto ist der Grund.  
 

Sie kommen und der erste Schlag fällt.

Er geht und die erste Hose öffnet.  
 

Warum tut es so weh?

Fragt sich das kleine Kind.

Doch es lächelt wenn es an seinen Grund denkt.

Es ist es wert.


End file.
